


honey, sing it strong

by cptcaroldanvers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: Car Chase, Car Sex, F/F, Masquerade Ball, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Undercover, bratty!nat, mission gone wrong but ends up going right, the gays are at it again, they gay, top!yelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptcaroldanvers/pseuds/cptcaroldanvers
Summary: Natasha and Yelena get caught up in an intense car chase in Milan after a mission gone wrong.





	honey, sing it strong

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the yelenat side hoes on twitter :)
> 
> twitter: @nataliabeIova

All Natasha wanted was for a mission to run smoothly for once. But, of course, per usual, it didn’t. 

The plan was simple; go into a masquerade ball in Milan hosted by an ex-Red Room official, get the information they needed from him about the rest of the Red Room locations, get rid of him, and then leave. 

Her and Yelena had walked into the masquerade ball arm in arm with the intent of getting out of there in under an hour ( “_Maybe we’ll even time to celebrate, Talia_,”  Yelena had whispered in her ear). 

Yelena had been in a figure-hugging, backless red gown with a golden mask hiding her features. Her blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant updo, and Natasha knew that her partner, and sometimes lover (full-time lover, but Nat never gave Yelena the satisfaction of hearing her say that), had easily been the center of attention. 

Probably not the best, considering they were supposed to go under the radar. 

That didn’t stop Natasha from appreciating the view, though.

Yelena had squeezed her wrist and pecked her cheek before setting off through the crowd to find their mark, throwing a loose smile over her shoulder. 

If Nat’s pulse jumped, she didn’t acknowledge it. 

Long story short, they found the mark, got their information, and rid the world of him, but not before he had pressed a button on his watch that sent an alarm to every single one of his guards. 

That’s how they ended up in a pitch black Lamborghini Aventador, driving 137 miles per hour on the motorway in Milan with Natasha dodging cars while Yelena hung out of the window, firing shots at the cars chasing after them and giggling madly like they were just going for an everyday drive. 

“Be still, Talia!” Yelena yelled, aiming down the sights of her sub machine gun. Natasha drove as still as she could until she heard a series of shots fired from Yelena’s gun, and the satisfying sound of a tire exploding.She watched in the review mirror as the car closest on their tail flipped over the barrier and onto the other side of the motorway in a mess of metal and fire. Yelena slid back inside the car with a squeal of delight and a heated hand pressed into Natasha’s upper thigh. 

“Go, go, go!” 

Yelena reached over and pressed a hot kiss on the corner of Natasha’s lips, the blonde grinning madly as the redhead pushed the accelerator all the way down and expertly worked her way through the traffic. 

Natasha lost the last two cars that had been chasing them, taking random exits and confusing turns before working her way back onto the motorway, the cars long left behind in her maze of strategy. 

Yelena’s hand ran up and down Natasha’s bare leg, which was exposed through the slit in her black dress that went nearly to her hip, and Natasha felt her breath hitch in her throat. The younger Black Widow leaned closer to the redhead and ran her tongue up her neck before her teeth latched onto her earlobe and she tugged. 

“You did so good,  _ krasivaya veshch. _ So good,” Yelena whispered, and her fingers reached the juncture of Nat’s hip and her leg, short fingernails scratching against the tendon that exposed itself as Natasha’s legs spread on instinct. Yelena smirked against her cheek. 

“If you’re even better, maybe I’ll reward you.” 

Yelena nipped at Natasha’s jaw, fingers moving toward the apex of Nat’s thighs and rubbing her clit through the thin fabric of silk panties. Nat sucked in a breath, one hand clenching against the steering wheel while the other wrapped around Yelena’s wrist. 

“Pull over. Now.”

Natasha took the next exit available, following the nearly empty road for about two miles before pulling over onto the side and slamming on the brakes. She put the car in park in record time and was climbing over the console and into Yelena’s lap in seconds, pale hands resting against the blonde’s cheeks and pulling her into a passionate kiss while Yelena’s hands wrapped around her waist.

Their teeth clash together, tongues connecting and breaths mingling. Natasha gasps and throws her head back as Yelena’s fingers dig into her ass, and Yelena takes the opportunity to lean forward and latch onto Natasha’s neck, teeth biting hard enough to draw blood. Nat’s arms wrap around her  _ tight  _ and her slim fingers cut into her back, but Yelena doesn’t mind. She’ll wear the marks proudly, just like she wears the tiny, faded scars from the previous ones. 

“ _Rooskaya_, ” Natasha whispers, and Yelena bites down on her collarbone before looking up into green eyes. Natasha sounds desperate, and Yelena takes in the flushed look on Nat’s face, the way her skin is sparkling with sweat already, the way her eyes are hooded and seductive. She wants to memorize it all. 

Natasha’s palms are on the sides of her neck, and Yelena can feel the redhead grind down into her lap in a desperate search for friction. “Lena, fuck me.” 

Yelena growls as she surges forward, claiming Natasha’s lips as her fingers ran up her back to find the zipper of the silky black dress that she’d watched the older woman slip into hours before. Somehow, they managed to maneuver Nat out of the dress with little problems. 

“Get in the back,” Yelena commanded, but Nat stayed on her lap, thick thighs straddling her. The redhead smirked as she watched Yelena’s brows push together. The blonde hated it when Nat didn’t listen to her. “Or what?” Natasha purred, shuffling at the feeling of Yelena’s warm hands work up her body, fingers barely grazing her skin before they reached her breasts. God, Yelena was so glad that Natasha had went braless.

Yelena’s thumbs rubbed over Nat’s nipples, the little buds hardening as she leaned forward, stopping just short of Natasha’s red lips. She remained silent, fingers pinching and pulling the redhead’s nipples as she considered her thoughts. Natasha gasped, and Yelena could feel the sharp intake on her own lips. 

“Or  _what_?” She asks again, leaning even closer to Yelena until their lips were grazing. The tip of Yelena’s tongue poked out, running across Nat’s bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and nibbling. Natasha moaned, sweetly kissing her lover back.

“Or I’ll handcuff you to the bed tonight, put a blindfold and gag on you, and press your favorite vibrator between your legs until you’re crying and begging for me to move it away because you’re an overstimulated, drooling, twitching mess.” 

She felt Natasha shiver in her arms before she reached down and pulled a nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it and her teeth nipping delicately before switching and doing the same to the other. 

“Now, get in the back.” 

The blonde watched as Natasha crawled into the back of the car, black, red bottomed stilettos still on her feet. It didn’t take long for Yelena to work her way out of her own dress before she was crawling in the back and on top of Natasha, who pulled her into a kiss. 

One of Yelena’s hands worked its way down the smooth expanse of Nat’s body, pushing her legs apart whenever it reached them. The blonde placed her thigh between Natasha’s legs, and she moaned delightfully when the growing wet spot on the Widow’s panties pressed against her bare leg. 

Natasha’s breaths were coming in fast and irregular as she bucked her hips against Yelena’s leg, grinding down and whining with every brush against her clit. But then Yelena pulled away and smirked at the look on Natasha’s face. She seemed like she was so close to crying. 

“ _Rooskaya, please_.” 

“Patience,  _moya lyubov_.” 

Yelena kisses down Natasha’s body, biting marks into her skin here and there, it’s only seconds until she’s pulling off Natasha’s panties, tossing them toward the front of the car and running her tongue down the expanse of Natasha’s slit. 

The redhead gasps above her, one hand pressing against the small window while the other tangles into Yelena’s messy updo, tugging on blonde strands. Natasha’s legs tighten around Yelena’s head, and she pushes them apart, nearly to the point where her joints click, before she inserts two fingers into the woman underneath her, curling them upward as she sucks on her clit. 

Natasha’s head falls back with a  _ thud!  _ against the window, and she whines so loudly that Yelena’s sure someone might pull over to check and see what’s going on. 

“ _Yes, detka!_” 

Yelena thrusts her fingers in and out of Natasha as quickly as she can without warning, her tongue licking and flicking against the redhead’s clit unforgivingly. The hand in Yelena’s hair moves to grab at the blonde’s free palm, their fingers lacing together as Natasha grinds down against Yelena’s tongue and fingers. 

Natasha’s whispering her name like a prayer, and Yelena’s cherishing the sounds she’s dragging from the Widow; the moans, the whines, the sighs. 

“_Please_,  Lena,” Natasha gasps, and Yelena can feel from the way that her walls are clamping down on her fingers that she’s riding the edge, waiting for permission in an endlessly blissful yet frustrating state. 

“Please what, Talia?” 

Yelena can see the tears in Natasha’s eyes, and she adds a third finger into the redhead just for the fun of it. She’s pressing deliciously into the spot that she knows drives Natasha out of her mind, and it’s evident in the way her back arches and her eyes widen, and finally, a couple of tears slide down her cheeks. 

“_Please, let me come. Let me come. Please, Rooskaya._” 

Yelena eyes the redhead for a few seconds, taking in the mix of desperation, frustration, and bliss on her face before speaking. 

“_Come for me_ .” 

With one final suck on Nat’s clit, the woman is spasming underneath her, thighs clamping down on her head, fingers squeezing into her hand, painfully but deliciously close to breaking bone. Nat’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she sobs, barely able to breathe as her back arches and her free hand pushes against the window for some sort of leverage. 

Yelena manages to crawl up Natasha’s body and hold her tight so she knows she isn’t falling apart. She pressed gentle kisses to Nat’s cheek, whispering reassurances and praises the entire time. 

“Breathe, Talia. Breathe.” 

Natasha sucks in a breath, and when she finally comes to, she pulls the blonde down into a sweet kiss.

“It's time for _you_ to remember that  _you’re_ the one that belongs underneath  _ me_.” 

It’s not long until Yelena’s the one whimpering and begging for release. 


End file.
